Higher speed Internet connections and other advances in telecommunications technology have resulted in widespread use of the Internet, and in particular the World Wide Web, to distribute audiovisual media content, such as photographs and other still images and graphics; theatrically-released and other movies, television shows, music videos, newscasts, home movies, and other video content; and music, radio broadcasts, and other audio content. Increasingly, individuals, small business, non-profit organizations, and others that have not traditionally had significant access to mainstream media or other effective distribution channels for audiovisual content have used the Web to distribute media content. Examples include personal and small entity home pages, distribution by email, and more recently posting media content on blog or other sites. However, each type of media object (e.g., file) must be published to the Web in a manner suitable for that type of media object, e.g., by generating the correct html for an object of that type, and few individuals or small entities know how to make such objects accessible to others via a blog or other website. Therefore, there is a need for an effective and user-friendly way to enable unsophisticated users to include media objects of various types in webpages created and/or edited by such users.